


Zweisamkeit

by rasyalleva



Series: ich liebe dich | that's all there is [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AusHunWeek2019, Austrian Empire, Austro-Hungarian Empire, Canon Universe, F/M, Historical References, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Romance, Second Italian War of Independence (1859)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 17:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19067737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasyalleva/pseuds/rasyalleva
Summary: Austria tak pernah mempertanyakan artinya.





	Zweisamkeit

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia: Axis Powers (c) Hidekaz Himaruya. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.  
> Prompt: "bunga bermakna cinta selain mawar" oleh [revabhipraya](archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya).

AUSTRIAN EMPIRE, 1826

Seseorang memasuki ruangan.

Austria menghentikan permainan pianonya, menganggukan kepala pada North Italy yang meletakkan secangkir teh hangat di atas piano. Keheningan karena alunan piano tiba-tiba berhenti menimbulkan suasana canggung, dan Austria tidak mau mempertahankan kecanggungan itu—tidak, apabila itu akan menimbulkan arti bahwa ia sama saja dengan petinggi-petingginya yang berdarah dingin dan hanya memikirkan perang dan mencaplok lahan—dan bertanya, “Ini teh apa?”

“Teh bunga krisan,” jawab North Italy sambil meneruskan gerakannya, nada bicaranya biasa seolah sedang menjawab pertanyaan dari seseorang yang _tidak pernah_ ada relasi apa-apa; hendak berbalik dan meninggalkan ruangan sebagaimana apa yang biasa ia lakukan.

“Kamu apa kabar?”

Si lawan bicara yang kedua tangannya penuh memegang baki tersentak, seperti tak menduga akan ditanya dengan pertanyaan itu. Keduanya bertatapan, dan Austria tidak sempat membaca apa arti dari ekspresi penuh arti itu sampai sudah beralih menjadi senyuman, yang sangat North Italy sekali, atau entahlah, barangkali North Italy menunjukkannya karena hanya ekspresi itulah satu-satunya karakternya yang diketahui Austria.

Mereka, kan, sudah tidak bertemu lagi setelah sekian lama.

Ada tawa kecil keluar sebelum rentetan kalimat diucapkan. “Ah,” ujar North Italy di sela-sela tawanya, “aku nggak bisa menjawabnya dengan nada senang.”

Itu bahkan _bukan_ jawaban.

Austria mengalihkan pandangan pada tuts-tuts piano, dan menganggukan kepala perlahan. Dulu mereka pernah tinggal seatap, pun di rumah yang sama pula, hanya saja itu dulu dan bukan sekarang—setidaknya, bukan _sekarang,_ ketika semuanya sudah berubah menjadi sesuatu yang sudah tidak lagi dalam kontrol mereka. Ia meraih secangkir teh di atas piano tanpa memandang, dan meminumnya dengan tatapan mata masih menunduk. Diminumnya sedikit. Masih panas.

“Hungary nggak di sini?”

“Nggak.”

North Italy tersenyum mendengar jawaban yang meluncur dengan cepat itu—seolah-olah pertanyaan yang barusan ia ajukan sudah ditunggu-tunggu sejak tadi. “Begitu, toh.”

Austria meletakkan kembali cangkirnya pada tatakan. Seolah-olah baru kemarin ketika North Italy hanyalah bocah, yang tingginya sepantaran kursi pianonya tanpa bertanya-tanya _kapan_ ia menjadi sedewasa mereka, yang sibuk lari-lari ke sana kemari dengan membawa gagang sapu tanpa tahu alasan _sebenarnya_ kenapa ia diminta membersihkan seisi rumah, yang menangis histeris setengah mati melihat tikus tanpa terlintas pikiran bahwa ketakutan itu _bukan_ tanpa alasan.

Sengaja dihelanya napas keras-keras. “ _Begitu toh_ apa, ngomong-ngomong?”

North Italy yang dulu ada dalam bayangannya bukanlah North Italy yang sekarang—yang ada di hadapannya ini adalah sosok yang sudah tahu rasa sakit dan kecapan kekalahan dan bagaimana perihnya menerima kepergian seseorang, dan kepahitan-kepahitan yang merupakan sisi tersendiri dunia itu terperoleh _tanpa_ ajarannya. Dan, toh, memangnya, apa yang ia berikan? Hanyalah alunan piano menyenangkan, lembaran-lembaran kanvas baru untuk mencipta lukisan, dan informasi sederhana soal betapa bagusnya halaman depan.

“Nggak tahu, ya, _begitu toh_ apa kira-kira, memangnya?” North Italy bertanya balik, mengakibatkan pembicaraan itu menjadi tanpa arti. Ia memain-mainkan baki dengan membolak-balikkannya, menyandarkan punggungnya pada piano, sementara tatapannya dilayangkan ke arah sisi dinding ruangan yang daun pintunya masih terbuka. Senyuman masih belum menghilang saat ia menoleh pada Austria. “Aku cuma bertanya-tanya, kadang-kadang.”

Austria tidak yakin apakah ia harus mengejar kalimat yang satu itu. “Bertanya-tanya apa?”

“Apakah aku yang sekarang ini sesuai dengan apa yang kamu dan Hungary inginkan?”

Pertanyaan itu tidak mendapat jawaban.

*

MILAN, Crown land of Austrian Empire, 1846

North Italy hendak menyambar mantel yang tergantung di pintu ketika terdengar ketukan. Ia mengerutkan kening, bertanya-tanya siapa yang sekiranya mau menyempatkan diri untuk berkunjung di pagi buta. Dibukanya pintu.

Austria terkejut—tidak menyangka ketukannya akan mendapat sambutan sebegini cepat.

“Oh, hai!” sapa North Italy, kalimat itu meluncur cepat lebih dari apa yang sebenarnya ia inginkan, ketika sebenarnya ia bereaksi sama seperti sosok di hadapannya. “Eh, selamat pagi, Austria! Aku baru mau mampir, lho. Aku sudah bawa bunga krisan,” lanjutnya, senyumnya melebar sambil memamerkan sekeranjang bunga krisan merah yang sudah kering.

Austria terdiam. Ragu-ragu. Ia sebenarnya tahu bahwa pastilah North Italy sudah bersiap-siap hendak menuju Kekaisaran Austria pada jam-jam segini—bahkan tadi ia sudah bertanya-tanya apakah mereka justru akan berpapasan di tengah jalan. Kalau yang ada di hadapannya adalah Prussia atau France, mungkin ia bisa menegur tanpa basa-basi di depan pintu dengan kalimat pembuka, “Aku tahu apa yang coba kamu dan orang-orangmu lakukan di belakangku.”

Tapi ini bukan Prussia atau France, ini North Italy. Dan sekalipun Austria tahu bahwa posisinya di Italia Utara begitu tidak populer mengingat orang-orang di sini sedang berusaha mewujudkan persatuan dengan Italia Selatan, ia tidak punya nyali—hei, ulangi sekali lagi, ia _tidak punya nyali_ —untuk mengatakannya pada North Italy tepat di muka.

“Hari ini aku saja yang mampir,” kata Austria tiba-tiba—pada akhirnya, inilah yang ia katakan. “Buat saja teh itu di sini, dan kemudian aku akan pulang.”

*

AUSTRIAN EMPIRE, 1866

Hungary sedang menyapu halaman depan ketika suara piano di dalam rumah berhenti tiba-tiba. Dikerutkannya kening. Ia menyandarkan gagang sapunya di tiang penyangga rumah, meniti langkah menuju ruangan tempat Austria biasa memainkan piano (dan selalu, _selalu_ , masih di ruangan itu). Dilebarkannya daun pintu yang sejak awal sudah terbuka sedikit. Bunyinya yang berderit membuat Austria menoleh.

Ulasan senyum terbentuk di wajah Hungary. “Belum selesai kan, kenapa sudah berhenti?”

Austria kembali mengarahkan tatapannya pada piano. “Nggak ada apa-apa, sekadar berhenti saja.”

Hungary tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Baru beberapa hari ia tinggal di sini sejak para petinggi mereka sedang merundingkan ide untuk menyatukan kerajaan mereka, dan meskipun mereka pernah tinggal bersama dalam naungan Kekaisaran Romawi Suci, sudah lama sekali hari itu berlalu dari hari ini, sehingga bukannya aneh kalau ada yang Hungary rasa berbeda pada Austria.

Ia berjalan mendekat. “Ada bunga krisan di halaman depan, sejak kapan menumbuhkannya?”

Austria tahu cepat atau lambat pertanyaan itu akan muncul. Sebagai seseorang yang selalu merawat halaman depan, Hungary jelas hafal mati tanaman apa saja yang ada di sana, dan tentu jejeran bunga krisan merah begitu mencolok hingga terlalu menarik perhatian. Masih ditatapnya tuts-tuts piano, jemarinya meraba tuts hitam hati-hati seolah-olah sedang menyetemnya (padahal piano tidak bisa disetem dengan cara itu).

“Waktu North Italy di sini, teh yang biasa dia buat itu teh bunga krisan.”

Kalimat itu jelas mengusik Hungary. “Oh, iyakah?” tanyanya, tetapi perlahan, lebih ditujukan kepada dirinya sendiri, seperti baru mengingat bahwa saat-saat itu pernah ada—ketika bagian utara Italia menjadi bagian dari Kekaisaran Austria. “Bagaimana dia sekarang?”

Keheningan yang menyambut membuat Hungary sadar bahwa ia salah mengajukan pertanyaan.

*

AUSTRO-HUNGARIAN EMPIRE, 1886

Austria mengerutkan kening melihat secangkir teh yang diletakkan Hungary di atas piano. Teh bunga krisan. Dan bukan hanya itu saja—bahkan ada setangkai krisan merah di atas piano. Ditatapnya perempuan itu, dan ia tahu bahwa tanpa mengajukan pertanyaan pun Hungary sudah dapat memahami pesan yang ia sampaikan.

Hungary meringis. “Ada beberapa bunga krisan yang mengering, dan daripada sayang kalau aku melihatnya layu, jadi langsung kupetik saja dan kukeringkan sekalian, kujadikan teh,” jelasnya dengan cepat, mencoba untuk memaparkan dengan lengkap tanpa harus menggunakan kalimat panjang.

“Aku bukannya nggak suka, kok,” sahut Austria.

Tangannya terangkat hendak meraih cangkir itu ketika Hungary buru-buru menahannya.

“Jangan!”

Diam. Kini kedua tangan mereka berpegangan, dan mereka saling memandang.

Kecanggungan itu akan menjadi lebih lagi, pikir Hungary, kalau ia malah tidak mengatakan apa pun. Maka ia membuka mulut dan berujar kikuk setelah mengangkat tangannya, “Masih panas, nanti saja.”

Austria mengalihkan pandangan. Ia menarik tangannya lagi, menempatkannya pada tuts-tuts piano. “Apakah menurutmu, North Italy yang sekarang adalah North Italy yang kita inginkan?”

Hungary tertegun.

Pertanyaan itu begitu mendadak, pun datang dengan begitu tiba-tiba pula, seperti dijatuhkan _bedebum_ dari langit tanpa peringatan apa-apa. Tapi barangkali pertanyaan itu tidak setiba-tiba itu, barangkali inilah yang dipendam Austria sejak lama—bisa jadi sejak dua puluh tahun mereka mulai bersama dalam kerajaan persatuan, atau justru sejak sebelum itu ketika Kekaisaran Austria masih mencaplok daratan utara Italia yang waktu itu merupakan wilayah Kerajaan Lambordia-Venesia.

Keheningan itu begitu lama, dan asing, pertanyaan itu membuat Hungary seperti dipaksa melemparkan diri ke masa-masa ratusan tahun yang lalu ketika Holy Roman Empire _masih di sini_.

Austria menengadahkan kepala.

Dan saat keduanya saling lihat itulah Hungary baru angkat bicara, “Dia sekarang sudah dewasa, ya.”

“Iya.” North Italy sudah tahu bagaimana caranya tumbuh dewasa, dan itu bukan dari mereka. Berbeda dengan manusia yang diterpa ekspektasi-ekspektasi mengenai kedewasaan karena usia berjalan lebih cepat dibandingkan kerangka pikirnya, personifikasi kerajaan berkembang seiring dengan perkembangan orang-orang yang hidup dan bertahan di wilayah kekuasaan mereka.

“Dia sudah menyediakanmu teh setiap hari, membersihkan halaman depan, menyapu rumah dan segala macam … dia sudah tahu bahwa itu adalah kewajibannya yang harus dilakukan sebagai kerajaan yang bernaung di bawah kerajaan lain, ya.”

“Iya.” Austria menyahut lagi, lebih lirih dibandingkan sebelumnya. North Italy sudah tahu alasan harus melayaninya, sudah tahu pula bahwa _kebaikan-kebaikan_ yang dicontohnya sedari kecil selama mengamati Hungary itu sebenarnya bukanlah hal yang murni tulus dari hati.

Diam lagi.

Austria tak tahan, ia menambahkan. “Saat dia takut tikus ketika masih kecil dulu,” ujarnya tiba-tiba, “itu karena Wabah Hitam yang menyebar hingga ke utara Eropa berawal dari Italia. Penyebar virusnya dari tikus, kan.”

Hungary terpana. “Dia tahu juga?”

Ada anggukan dari Austria. “Dia tahu bahwa ketakutan atau rasa perih yang ia rasakan sewaktu-waktu itu bukan murni dari alam bawah sadar, melainkan ada hubungannya dengan apa yang sedang dialami orang-orangnya,” katanya pelan. “Selama Kerajaan Lambordia-Venesia ada di bawah kendali Kekaisaran Austria, ia memang rutin datang. Tapi sesekali dalam sebulan, ia akan pulang ke Milan. Ia tidak mau _selamanya_ menetap.”

Kedua tangan Austria menekan tuts-tuts piano bersamaan, menimbulkan suara bergema keras yang begitu tiba-tiba, suara sumbangnya membentur sisi-sisi dinding dan langit-langit ruangan, membuat pekak telinga, membuat Hungary tersentak. Austria tidak segera mengangkat kedua tangannya dari tuts-tuts piano yang dia tekan bersamaan.

“Dan aku kalah darinya, Hungary, apakah kamu percaya? Dan dia makin _jauh._ Aku jadi bertanya-tanya apakah North Italy yang sekarang—”

Suara sumbang dari piano terhenti. Hungary merengkuhnya.

Dan, Austria merasa waktu berhenti, yang ada hanyalah mereka berdua di ruangan serbaputih, dan bau teh bunga krisan mengitari keduanya.

Pelukan itu terlepas dan Austria tertegun ketika melihat kedua pelupuk Hungary basah oleh air mata. “Kamu—”

“Jangan beranggapan begitu,” ujar Hungary, suaranya menegas tiba-tiba—atau setidaknya kesan itulah yang dirasakan Austria, “kita menikmati masa-masa saat North Italy sibuk berlari-larian tanpa tahu bahwa masalah sedang menimpa kita, ‘kan? Itu pilihan kita untuk membuat hari-harinya berlangsung ceria, menghiburnya saat dia merasa hatinya perih tiba-tiba, menyembunyikan fakta bahwa perang sedang berlangsung di luar sana, di antara orang-orangnya?”

Austria tidak menanggapi. Kedua tangan Hungary mendarat di masing-masing pundak Austria, memaksa pemuda itu untuk menengadahkan kepala, menatapnya.

“Barangkali itu salah. Barangkali juga tidak. Entahlah apakah itu baik dilakukan, entahlah apakah itu tidak sebaiknya dilakukan,” sambung Hungary lagi, “bisa jadi suatu hari nanti dia akan merenungkannya sendiri. Bisa jadi tidak. _Tapi_ , Austria, menyesali masa-masa itu berarti menyesalkan kebersamaan kita di sana. Itu yang kamu maksud?”

Austria memalingkan wajah.

Tapi Hungary menangkupkan sebelah tangannya mengikuti garis rahang Austria, membuatnya mau takmau memantulkan lagi tatapan lawan bicara.

“Mungkin, North Italy yang sekarang adalah apa yang kita inginkan. Dia sekarang ada di pihak yang berseberangan, dia menentang, dia punya keinginan untuk memenangkan perlawanannya dengan kita. Itu keberanian, ‘kan?” Hungary bertanya, tapi itu bahkan bukan pertanyaan yang menunggu jawaban karena kalimatnya sudah langsung tersambung dengan kalimat lain. “Kita mengajarkannya berani melangkah maju, membela kebenaran. Itu jalan yang dia pilih.”

Kalimat itu membuat Austria teringat pada saat-saat yang dingin dalam perjalanannya menuju Milan. Ia mengobrol dengan North Italy tentang apa pun _kecuali satu hal yang sebetulnya menjadi alasannya datang, sejak awal_. Bukankah ironis namanya, mengingat North Italy punya keberanian untuk melawannya, untuk merdeka atasnya—tetapi ia bahkan tidak memiliki keberanian itu?

Hungary menurunkan kedua tangannya, tiba-tiba mengambil setangkai krisan merah yang terlupakan di atas piano. “Justru, dia mengajarkan kita hal itu, ‘kan? Apakah kita punya keberanian seperti dia? Kurang bangga apalagi aku padanya, kalau kau tanya aku,” ujar Hungary, menarik napas dalam-dalam, mengirup aroma bunga krisan—

—lalu, mengulurkannya pada Austria.

Hungary mengulas senyum. “Dan bunga ini artinya _cinta_ , lho,” katanya tiba-tiba dengan berbisik, begitu hangat kedengarannya.

Austria terperanjat.

“Serius?”

Hungary tertawa. “Berapa puluh tahun kamu hidup meminum teh dari bunga ini, dikelilingi bunga ini pula di halaman depanmu, tanpa kamu ingin tahu artinya apa? Bunga krisan ada banyak warnanya, kenapa selalu warna merah yang dibawa North Italy?”

“Benarkah?”

Tawa Hungary terhenti, tetapi senyuman belum terhapus dari wajahnya. “Iya, benar,” jawabnya lembut, “dan dia nggak mungkin, kan, melakukan ini tanpa sengaja?”***

**Author's Note:**

> zweisamkeit (n.) the togetherness of two people; a feeling of closeness or affection of being with someone.
> 
> — 
> 
> halo. ini … pertama kalinya saya menulis tentang eropa tengah. selain karena yang menarik perhatian saya adalah jajaran negara-negara di eropa barat ~~/krik~~ , saya pribadi ngerasa kalau personifikasi negara-negara eropa tengah yang diceritakan di anime itu … banyak plot holes-nya (…) /ditendang. saya sangat pengin tahu gimana relasi austria-hongaria-italia utara pascaruntuhnya HRE, karena, gimana ya, keharmonisan mereka yang banyaaaak banget diperlihatkan itu terus gimana, _setelah sekarang_? :") terutama austria/north italy, sih, pas "selisih umur"-nya makin pendek, terus gimanaaa, gitu. mereka sebenernya angst material kan ;v; /INI
> 
> btw, terima kasih untuk teh rana dan nana yang bikin event ini /w/ yuk diramaikan yuk, event ini masih berlangsung sampai tanggal 8, lho XD dan terima kasih sudah membaca!
> 
> ps. dan, saya masih pakai nama negara soalnya belum terbiasa sama nama-namanya mereka huhuhu masih suka lupa ;;


End file.
